


Pointing a Way to the Moon

by eshcaine



Series: The Crescent City Chronicles [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Benstina, Destiel - Freeform, Kissing, Multi, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:44:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121</p><p>reposting at that new link</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointing a Way to the Moon

http://archiveofourown.org/works/2189121

reposting at that new link


End file.
